Phantom Henry Ravenswood
Henry Ravenswood, otherwise known as the Phantom of Ravenswood Manor, is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as an ally of Darth Sidious' True 13th Order. He is also the primary antagonist of the Gracey Manor campaign, taking center stage after the final demise of Ramsley. Story Backstory Thunder Mesa was founded in 1849 when Henry Ravenswood, a Western settler, discovered gold in Big Thunder Mountain. Soon thereafter, he built a grand Victorian manor high on Boot Hill. However, the natives warned Henry and his employees at the Big Thunder Mining Co. that the Mountain was cursed by an evil spirit and that if they worked any longer in the mines, something bad would happen. Ravenswood, ignoring the warnings of the legend, continued to work in the mines. Years later, Melanie fell in love with a train engineer and became engaged to him, making plans to leave Thunder Mesa to be with him. Henry became furious and did everything he could to prevent this from happening. However, in 1860, an earthquake shook the whole town and many people were killed, including Henry and his wife Martha. Some people claim that it was the spirit of the mountain who caused this tragic accident, others claim it was pure mother nature. But the truth was far more darker than anyone could ever realize... As it turns out, Henry had more than enough reason to get on everyone's wiles, especially those of the Gods, for he and his wife were in fact worshippers of a monstrous entity known to some as Chernabog but all knew him as the Great Evil. This dark force had promised Henry and Martha that in exchange for feeding him souls from the mortal realm, he would grant them the ability to rise from the dead when the time came for them to pass on to the afterlife, and by proxy be able to control other lost souls as their slaves. The two greedily accepted the deal, and began cult ceremonies in secret behind Melanie's back, but with every intention of luring her to their side when she came of age. Her engagement to the train engineer scuttled those plans, however, and the entire townsfolk of Thunder Mesa turning against him when he refused to accept their warnings about mining in the mountain damaged him even further from collecting any of their souls for the future. Enraged at these turn of events, Henry again made a deal with the Great Evil to cause a massive earthquake in the town to cause enough damage so as to be able to collect the damned souls who would die in the event, while simultaneously getting the townsfolk, especially Melanie should the engineer die in the incident, to look for him for support to build the town anew afterwards, thereby allowing him to regain control over the town as it was before. Chernabog accepted the deal and influenced tectonic forces within the earth's asthenosphere by using his dark magic to cause the quake, but back-stabbed Henry and Martha by slaying them as well in the catastrophe, hoping to collect their souls as well to add to his damned army. But the game was only halfway done for Henry. Cashing in on the earlier deal, he was able to raise himself and Martha from the dead as liches to escape soul collection. In addition to paying Chernabog as intended with the damned souls of those who died in the earthquake, he also decided to seek revenge on Melanie and her love as revenge for abandoning him and the Cult as well as surviving his earthquake that he had intended for the groom to earlier be killed off in. A few months later, Melanie was getting ready for her wedding, but her groom never showed up. She waited many hours, but he never came. Guests started to leave and Melanie kept telling the butlers and maids that he would come. Little did she realize in her innocent stupidity, however, that Henry, now in full demonic power thanks to the souls he absorbed in undeath, had in fact lured her suitor hours before to the attic, where he hanged him by the neck in a noose of black thorns. Upon revealing himself to Melanie some time later, Henry then continued tormenting his emotionally broken daughter for the rest of her days, which he still does even in her undeath within the confines of their new humble abode: the Haunted Mansion, a place where the dead dwell in their worship of the Black God. In Between A Year of Misery and The Fantasmic Dreamtime The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Theme: The 13th Dilemma Gallery Phantom Henry Ravenswood (Seeker).JPG Category:Villains Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Ghosts Category:Dark Warrior Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Undead characters Category:Illusionists Category:Gentry Category:Businesspeople